l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Tonk (KenHood)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power11= |Power12= |Power13= }} Fluff Background "When I little, Mama, she go and...(What is word?)...borrow children from village for with me to play. Mama, she say, 'Tonk, you need make friends. Get good with people.' I say, 'Okay, mama!' I play with children and beat them silly. They cry and cry. Mama, she laugh. She say, 'Tonk! You good with people!' I say, 'I love you, Mama!' She give Tonk big hug and heart of bull to eat. My mama, she good mama." "Also, when I little, Papa, he take me in woods. We find den of dire boar. My papa say, 'Tonk, when I your age, I grab boar by tusks and drag him from hole.' My papa, he lie, but I little and know no better. My papa also say, 'But you no do, because you little, like Unka. Is okay.' Now, Unka, she baby sister, just born, cry much and poop diaper. I angry and beat chest. I say, 'I tough, Papa! I go get boar!' Papa, he laugh and roll eyes. He say, 'Sure. Sure.' I growl, go hole, and find boar. Oh-ho! Much big fight! Boar rip Tonk a new one. I run from hole and cry. My papa say, 'Tonk, you no cry! Suck it up! No let boar beat you!' He toss me back in hole, like good papa. Boar no win this time. I bite throat and hold on. Blood go everywhere! Much big fun! Papa, he much big surprise. No expect Tonk to win. Papa make big feast. He give me liver and testicles to eat. My papa, he good papa." "When I bigger, Papa, he take me, brothers, and sisters to road. We wait for wagons. While wait, Papa say, 'Tonk, listen. We help make world better. Spread...(uh)...principles of...(I not know word.)...glaboyshnik...(What is?)...(Hmm.)...socialism...(I think that right.). All get rewards from labor. Make equal.' I say, 'Okay, Papa.' Wagon come. We pop out and yell, like this, 'RAAAARRR!' First, people no understand. Get much upset. Not want to give for good of collective. I hit with big stick. Papa burn wagon. People now understand. Become good socialists. Give and give." "Later, village hire much soldiers. Soldiers come and talk for village. Say villagers no more want socialism, want be selfish and not share. Papa come out and say is capitalism. Capitalism bad for people. Make hearts sick with greed. We take big sticks. Teach soldiers importance of socialism. After burn two in fire, rest say, 'We understand! We no want capitalism! We good socialists now!' Soldiers go back to village, find elders what want capitalism, and hang them on edge of town. Everybody happy. No more selfish. No more greedy hearts. Village so happy, given even more than we ask. Make much good socialists!" Appearance and Personality Age: 15 Gender: Male Height: 6' 9" Weight: 250 lbs. Alignment: Good (with some caveats...) Description "What? Why you ask what I look like? I sit here. You sit there. You see me. Ooooh! Okay. You want know for ladies, eh? Yes? You write this down. My mama, she say, 'Tonk, you pretty boy, but you much skinny!' She say lots. Embarass me much. But is okay. At dinner, I get two sheep, not one. Mama want to make me much fat. But here, feel. Yes. You feel. Feel how my skin rough? Like orange peel with toad warts? Ha-ha! Is much good! Not boring like smooth skin. See you? You have one color on skin. I have green. I have gray. I have brown. I even have little like red. Uh-hmm. Good skin. Is like natural...(uhm)...(uhm)...it make me for to hard to see, like tree. Yes? Okay. My hair like bristle of boar. Very strong! Many colors, too. You no see me when I hide. Ha! Is funny! I scare you! See here? On face? Is many scar. From claw of bear. Almost make me lost eye. See this? Is from fire. Villagers try burn me. Not try that again! Ha-ha! If I pull off shirt, you see many of these. Old hole of much arrow. Like someone play checkers on chest. King me! Yes? Ha-ha-ha! Oh, much good memories. Papa say scars like road-map of happy times. Much, much happy times. Like when I baby and climb out crib and wild dogs find me. See? One bite off part of ear. Here. No make me for bad to hear. I promise! I choke bad dog. It die. You tell ladies, Tonk make pretty man. Okay?" Personality "For the ladies, more, eh? Okay. I make good husband. I love my mama and papa. I like puppies, many child, and old people. What? What that you say? Uh! You sick. No! Not to eat. Why you even think such thing? Maybe your mama no raise you right? I think so. My mama, she say to me, Totonka, froikhma dah ho wah strukdulukh. Nah perostroimyah ho wah pu buchklukh yo tutuklahumuk. Hah-hah-hah! Why you no laugh? Okay. Is much funny in my home tongue. You would say, 'Tonk, do not eat people. You do not know where they be from. Make belly hurt.' But my grandpapa, he say, 'Tonk, is okay eat people if strong enemy, but only eat heart. One bite after rip from chest. Make his strength your strength. Two bites? No good. Make his sickness your sickness.' Like worms in dog. Yes? Okay. What I say? Yes. Okay. If old lady cross street, I help cross street. I step in street and say, 'Hey! If you no stop, I kill you!' If man on wagon keep going, I punch horse. He stop. If he good man, he say, 'Oh, Tonk! I much sorry for to hurt old lady! My horse dead. You want for to eat?' I say, 'Okay.' We all happy. If he bad man, he say, 'I like to hurt old lady!' So, I hurt him. After beat him silly, I take to room where no one see or hear. I take pliers and pull out fingernails. Maybe I do like little brother, Puli. He like burn feet. He say, 'Look, Tonk! He try to dance when feet burn! Ha-ha! He tied. No can dance!' We laugh and laugh. But, okay, when I done, man say, 'I learn lesson. No hurt old ladies no more.' Everybody happy. World better place. But if he evil man, he say, 'Tonk! I no care! I still hurt old ladies. I kill you, too.' So, I cut throat. Then, I do like Papa show. Cut man into six pieces. Make for easy to carry. Okay? I shave head of man. I knock out teeth. I find hungry pigs. Feed man to pigs. Pigs happy. Old lady happy. Everybody happy. World better place. See? I good guy." Region "My home is much good place. Big trees. Big mountains. Many rocks. Pretty river. Nice village. Is called, 'People's Democratic Collective 1.' Why '1'? Is first. See? No is Collective before Papa come. He come. Find unhappy people. He teach people to share. First, people not like to share. Good is hard road. Yes? Papa make people share. Now people share and share. Is happy place! My family is big family. Much, much children. I oldest. We live in big cave with much traps and animals. Is nice place. Much room. Sometimes, I miss home." Religion "The gods, they say, 'Tonk, you good boy! We like you!' I say, 'Hey, gods! I like you, too! We be friends?' They say, 'Okay!' And is okay. No need priest. No need temple. No need...(uhm)...(How you say?)...(Ah!)...liturgies and dogma. Yes? Only need good heart and happy gods!" Hooks "See? Look in pack! I have hooks. Many hooks. Also, have string. Good for to fish. You like to fish? We fish together! Okay?" Kicker "My papa, he say, 'Tonk, you big boy. You need go out and earn living. Your papa, he get old. Who bring whiskey and goats when papa no can move? You get much money, find good wife with broad hips, make many babies, and capture many slaves for to work fields. Is good socialism.' I say, 'Okay, papa.' So here I am." Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses *Saving Throw Bonuses: none Senses and Reactions Health *Surges per Day: 8 (Class 6 + Con 1 + Thirst for Battle 1) Speed and Movement *'Speed:' 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) *'Swift Charge:' +2 to speed when charging. Racial Features Half-Orc *Ability Scores: +2 Strength, +2 Dexterity *Size: Medium *Speed: 6 *Vision: Low-Light *Languages: Common (Allarian), Giant *Skill Bonuses: +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate *Half-Orc Resilience: 5 temporary HP when first bloodied. *Swift Charge: +2 speed when charging. *Furious Assault Class Features *Rogue **Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, Leather **Weapon Proficiencies: Club, Dagger, Hand Crossbow, Mace, Shuriken, Sling, Short Sword **+2 Reflex **First Strike: Combat advantage against those that have not acted. **Rogue Tactics: Ruthless Ruffian ***Proficient with club and mace. ***May use club and mace for Sneak Attack or rogue powers w/ light blade. ***When use club or mace with rattling powers, add Strength modifier to damage. **Rogue Weapon Talent ***Shuriken: Increase damage die by one size. ***Dagger: +1 to attack rolls. **Sneak Attack: +2d8 ('Backstabber' Feat) Powers *Half-Orc **Furious Assault *Rogue (2/2/2/1) **At-Will ***Clever Strike (level 1) ***Disheartening Strike (level 1, Martial Power) **Encounter ***Guarded Attack (level 1, Martial Power) ***Jumping Blade Assault (level 3, Martial Power 2) **Daily ***Hounding Assault (level 1, Martial Power 2) ***Bat Aside (level 5, Martial Power 2) **Utility ***Tumble (level 2, Player's Handbook) Feats *Bravo 1 **Bonus Skill: Intimidate **1/Encounter: As a minor action, designate one target as prey. Gain +2 to attack and damage against prey until EONT. *Thirst for Battle 2 **+3 Initiative **+1 Healing Surge *Backstabber 4 **Increase damage dice for Sneak Attack from d6 to d8. Background +2 Thievery *Geography: Mountains *Occupation: Criminal *Racial: Orc Birth (Mixed Monster Heritage) Languages *Common (Allarian) - Heavy Accent, Second Language *Giant - Fluent, Native Language Skills Equipment *'Normal Load:' 180 lbs *'Heavy Load:' 360 lbs *'Maximum Drag:' 900 lbs Letters of Reference *From Priests of Lauto for dealing with Marglesplat's breach of contract. *From Charles and Nene for rescuing Isabella from the vampire, Jimmy. *From the Crazy Mace Master for achieving True Enlightenment. Wish List *Grandmaster Training: Treat the proficiency bonus of maces as +3. Assorted mace-related super-powers, like +1d8 charge damage or shift 1 square after charge. *Boon: Kord's Mighty Strength and Raven Queen's Blessing. (These will be renamed!) *Increase enchantment of Vanguard Mace to +2 *Combine his items into a unique set that provides bonuses similar to 'Shadowdancer's Garb' or 'Tools of Zane's Vengeance' *Horned Helmet *Iron Armbands of Power -or- Couters of Second Chances *Backlash Tattoo -or- Tattoo of the Wolverine *Bag of Holding *Cincture of the Dragon Spirit *Power Jewel *Items that increase mobility and damage, or enhance charging. *Magic dagger with a hardcore enchantment that increases damage or stealth ability. Tracking Items *Badge of the Berserker +1 (lvl 2) -- purchased 'off camera' *Boots of Adept Charging (lvl 2) -- purchased 'off camera' *Luckbender Gloves (lvl 6) -- Just Before Nightfall *Marauder's Leather Armor +2 (lvl 7) -- purchased 'off camera' *Rebounding Shuriken +1 (lvl 2) -- purchased 'off camera' *Vanguard Mace +1 (lvl 3) -- Part of the body of an elemental, from Can Dextyr Keep All These Strikers Alive? Gold *'Starting Wealth:' 100 gp, less 92.1 gp for starting equipment. *+63 gp -- Time gold. *+632 gp -- Remnant of larger reward. *-685 gp -- Purchase of Brooch of Shielding +1 & footpads (off camera) *+178 gp -- Time gold from 'Just Before Nightfall'. *+2100 gp -- Cashed in 12 DM Points at 4th level, acquired here. *+1864 gp -- Cashed in 8 DM Points at 5th level, acquired here. *+151.4 gp -- Sale of Alchemist's Acid x2, Brooch of Shielding +1, Leather Armor, Shuriken (x20), Sling, Sling Bullets (x40), and Mace (off camera) *-4160 gp -- purchase of Marauder's Leather Armor +2, Boots of Adept Charging, Badge of the Berserker, and Rebounding Shuriken +1 (off camera) XP *Can Dextyr Keep All These Strikers Alive? - 258 XP *Can Dextyr Keep All These Strikers Alive? - 1677 XP *Just Before Nightfall - 1995 XP *Cashed in 12 DM Points at 4th level - 1740 XP *Cashed in 8 DM Points at 5th level - 1328 XP Changes *Level 2 **Retrain Feat: 'Warrior of the Wild' replaced with 'Bravo'. **Retrain Power: 'Deft Strike' replaced with 'Clever Strike'. **Add Feat: 'Thirst for Battle' **Add Power: 'Tumble' *Level 3 **Retrain Power: 'King's Castle' to 'Guarded Attack' **Add Power: 'Jumping Blade Assault' *Level 4 **Retrain Power: 'Handspring Assault' to 'Hounding Assault' **Add Feat: 'Backstabber' **+1 to Strength and Dexterity *Level 5 **Add Power: 'Bat Aside' **+1 to all attack rolls Review Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking What, did you not trust the people at the store to properly pack your adventurer's kit? * Sling ammunition weighs 5 lbs for 20, not 1 lb. I fixed this for you. * Are you aware that despite having every other piece of miscellaneous equipment in the PHB, you don't have a torch/lantern/sunrod? The only accent I like better than a good Russian accent is a bad one. I approve Tonk for level 1 at 0 xp. Approval 2 Comments from JoeNotCharles Having seen him in action, I'd have to put Tonk's charisma at more than 8. He's just so happy and friendly and lovable! The only thing I would change is to add "club or mace" to the requirements lines in the summary, since even after reading the Ruthless Ruffian build I still did a double-take to see "Requirement: Must be using a light blade or sling" followed by attack and damage rolls for a mace. Your summary didn't include the errata on Warrior of the Wild: the Hunter's Quarry target expires at the end of your next turn. Just want to be sure you're aware of it. Approved for level 1. Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Your MBA with your mace should deal 1d8+5 damage. Approved. Approval 2 Approval from Ozymandias79: Approved Level 5 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g: Approval 2 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Technically, Bouncy Bounce lets you shift half your speed. If you're slowed, you only shift 1. * Summary: Super Sneaky Double Hit shouldn't have the shuriken in the damage field. * Summary: You should make a note that Stomp and Splat! knocks the target prone before damage is rolled. While I don't think it helps you gain CA, it might, just might, prevent someone from shifting away as an immediate interrupt to being damaged. * Summary: Happy Happy Fun Super Smash only deals 2W+Dex damage. Perhaps it's merely Happy Fun Super Smash. * Summary: I'm sorry, but don't forget that the Everybody Make With The More Hit power from your mace is also giving everyone a -1 to damage. * Misc: The L4W houserules regarding Expertise have changed. Now you get one of the Expertise feats for free rather than a universal +1 to hit. Status Approved for level 1 with 0 xp by TwoHeadsBarking and JoeNotCharles Approved for level 2 with 1935 xp by TwoHeadsBarking and Ozymandias79 Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved_Characters